


Right From the Start

by ScarletWinter2478



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWinter2478/pseuds/ScarletWinter2478
Summary: Bucky Barnes spots a lovely woman in a bar.  He watches as she turns away man after man. He is intrigued, deciding he has to take a chance and see if his luck is any better than the rest.





	Right From the Start

 

 

His POV

He sat at the table with a couple of his friends, bored out of his mind. They tried to include him in their nights out and they meant well, he knew that. But even after all of the therapy, every technique that T’Challa had used to ease his mind and erase the burden of the trigger words that could set him off in search of a target... Even after all of the late night conversations with Steve and Sam and even Clint, he still didn’t feel like he really belonged. He had lived in darkness for so long he didn’t think he really believed in the light, at least not for him. He wondered if it wouldn’t be better, easier, if he just took off again. Those two years he was on his own, they hadn’t been so bad. Well okay, they hadn’t exactly been good either but at least the only person he’d had to answer to, had to please, was himself. He didn’t expect a lot of himself, so it was a win-win kind of deal.

Steve and Sam were laughing about something and of course Steve noticed that he hadn’t joined in. “Buck? You alright man??

Bucky nodded and offered a half smile, “Yeah. I’m just ready for some quiet I guess.”

“Come on man, can you at least try to give yourself a break and enjoy a few minutes out with friends?” Steve had tried every way he knew how to make Bucky feel ‘at home’ with his friends and the Avengers. So far, Bucky hadn’t been very receptive.

“I’m sorry pal… I just can’t seem to relax in places like this.” He really wanted to, if only to make Steve happy, but truth was truth. He had spent far too many late nights in dingy bars while HYDRA had been in control of his every movement. He found it nearly impossible to find the good in being there. And then he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was seated at the far end of the bar, alone. How had he not noticed her come in? And what the hell was she doing here? He could tell that she was way too classy to hang out at bars, especially not on her own.

“Buck?” Steve had been talking to him.

“Yeah, sorry. What did you say?”

With a heavy sigh Steve shook his head, “I said, we will head out in just a little while if you think you can bear with us for another half hour or so. Okay?”

Bucky smiled at him, “Sure! Sure, I don’t want to ruin your evening. Just, do what you do, I’m fine really.” Steve turned back to Sam who was looking at Bucky like he was a big bug or something.

Nonchalantly turning his head just enough to watch her without being too obvious, he was struck by her presence. She was a lovely woman, with long blonde hair, long shapely legs that led up to a short black skirt and a silky cream colored blouse. He couldn’t see her eyes, but he was going to, of that he was sure. He watched as she graciously refused three drinks that were sent to her, compliments of various male patrons who had noticed her and she apparently had strong words for a couple of others he watched walking away with clearly bruised egos after approaching and taking a seat next to her. He couldn’t stop the slow smile from crossing his face as he watched it all unfold and he didn’t even flinch when she looked directly at him and smiled smugly in return.

Sam had noticed where Bucky’s attention was glued and he nudged Steve. He winked at Sam saying, “Bucky? You ready to head out?” He already knew the answer.

“uhh… yeah. No. I think I might like to have a short conversation with her.” He cocked his head in the general direction.

“You mean with that fine piece over at the end of bar?” Sam intervened.

“Sam!!” Steve rolled his eyes at the man’s choice of words.

“What did I say?” he looked shocked. “I’m not blind. I’ve seen the steady stream of men being turned away. Are you sure you want in that high stakes game Buck? She is either very picky or she doesn’t like men, if you know what I’m saying.”

Bucky gave Sam a blank stare, and then answered, “Only one way to find out.” He pushed his chair back, standing as he gave Steve a half salute.

 

Your POV

You had wondered how long it would take him to finally approach you. He looked like you felt, uncomfortable and out of place. He seemed to have little interest in what his companions were talking about and he hadn’t been shy about watching you. Not that you were here to pick up a man. Not really. You came to see if you still **could.** Your ex had been quite vocal in his belief that no one else would ever want anything to do with you. So far, that theory appeared invalid. However, it was not your intention to actually “hook up” with a stranger, but you were kind of enjoying the game of cat and mouse. Especially since you had the upper hand.

You were just about to call it a night when he stood and pushed his chair back. Your pulse quickened when he turned toward you and making eye contact, you couldn’t help the smile of approval that crossed your face. He was gorgeous! Tall and muscular from what you could see, his hair a bit on the long side, his faced covered with a heavy scruff and when he spoke, his voice was soft, a little gruff and sexy as hell.

“Hi,” he said as he smiled at you, tilting his head slightly, “I’m James. I was hoping I could buy you a drink and maybe talk for a while.” He pointed to the seat next to you and you were immediately charmed by his engaging demeanor.

His eyes held yours as you answered, “Hello James. Please, have a seat.”

Bucky motioned to the bartender, who gave him a look of doubt. He had already dumped several drinks that you’d declined earlier. Meanwhile, Sam looked on in disbelief.

“Cap! How? How did he do that?”

Steve shook his head, “That’s Bucky. He always did have a way with the women.”

“Damn… I would never have believed it…” Sam took a big drink from his glass and motioned to the waitress to bring two more.

“So,” Bucky began, “I know it sounds cliché, but what’s a nice girl like you…doing in a place like this?”

You couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up and he grinned at the happy sound of it.

Looking at him through narrowly slit lids you ask, “What makes you think I’m a nice girl?”

It was Bucky’s turn to chuckle. “Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know,” you spoke softly. “What makes a girl nice?”

He raised his brows and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket asking “Do you mind?”

You pointed towards the ‘NO SMOKING’ sign. “I don’t mind at all, but I wouldn’t want you in trouble with the law,” you teased.

Looking through the glass wall, he eyed the enclosed, designated smoking room. Shaking his head, he started to put the pack back in his pocket. You reach out and touch his hand. “We can step out for a moment. I really don’t mind. It might even be a little quieter.”

He takes your hand helping you down from the high bar stool. Looking over at Steve and Sam, whose mouth still hung in amazement, Bucky flashed his open hand twice, indicating they should give him ten minutes.   It only took a few seconds in the smoky room before you both agreed to forego that enclosure and took the exit out to find a bench on the patio, under the stars.

Pulling the pack from his pocket, he shook out a cigarette and placed it between his perfectly shaped lips; then cupped his hand around it and the match that flickered in the light breeze. He puffed a couple of times, giving you a studious look. Taking a deep draw, he lifted his chin and blew the smoke up and over your head. His blue eyes sparkled even there on the dimly lit patio.  

“What makes a nice girl?” he repeated the question you had asked him inside.

His cologne was intoxicating, clean, and fresh, with a hint of vanilla. It was all you could do to keep from leaning in and sniffing his neck. Taking another deep draw, and then resting his hand on his knee, you surprised him as you touch his leg and reach for his hand.

“May I?” you asked softly, even as you pulled the cigarette from his fingers.

“Of course,” he watched with keen interest as you held it to your mouth, your lips encircling the filter as you inhaled deeply, held your breath for a count of three, then leaned your head back and exhaled the smoke through slightly puckered pink lips. With your head still leaned back, you turn your face towards him and see his grin. You smile back before raising the cigarette to your lips taking another deep draw.

He reached for his pocket and you stopped him, “No, no. I don’t want one. I just needed a taste or two.” You take one more quick puff and hand it back to him.

Slowly, he put it to his lips and inhaled deeply, eyes never leaving yours. You watch as he finishes it off while keeping his eyes on you, fighting back a grin. He crushed the butt against the bottom of the bench, and then tossed it in the nearby can filled with sand. Running his tongue over his lips he leaned back, putting his arm behind you on top of the bench.

“You are a nice girl. I can tell by way you handled all of those men in there; a gentle smile, a forceful, yet softly spoken rebuff. You carry yourself with assurance, yet you have an elegant almost shy way about you. You even asked if you could take a puff, before you actually did so, polite too.”

You smirk at him, “So, these are the things that ‘nice girls’ are made of?”

He bites his bottom lip and smiles with a soft shrug, “It’s a start...”

He pauses for a moment to appreciate your long legs, one crossed over the other knee, raising your skirt a little more than you would have liked. “Okay, I answered your question, so you answer mine. What are you doing in a place like this?”

“Truth?” you asked, surprising him a little.

“Yes. If you want.”

“I am… rediscovering who I am, what I can or can’t do, what I **want** to do, what I want to be.”

He looked at you, eyes squinting slightly, the question clear, “Here? You’re doing that, here?”

You smile the most beautiful, honest smile he had ever seen and repeat his words, “It’s a start…”

He nods saying, “Yes, I guess it is.”

“Walk me to my car?” you asked softly as you stand.

“Of course,” he rises and offers his arm, which you take, grinning at him.

 

In the parking lot, leaning against the car door, you gaze into his beautiful eyes. He is standing much closer than strictly necessary; but you didn’t mind, not at all.

“You haven’t even told me your name.” Bucky is truly interested in learning more about you, but so far you have been quite secretive. He very slowly reaches for your hand and takes just the tips of your fingers in his.

“Does it really matter?” you ask with a gentle smile.

“Yes. How will I know who I’m dreaming about if I don’t know your name?” He speaks, so softly, you strain to hear him, but somehow that doesn’t matter as he leans in, his lips a hair’s breadth from yours. You can’t help but look down at his mouth, raising your eyes to his; he touches his lips to yours, a soft, tender kiss, sweet and warm. He pulls away and you chew on your lip as you lift your bag searching for something inside. You rip the corner off of an envelope and finding a pen you write your name and phone number on it.  

Bucky watched all of this with great interest, something stirring inside of him. Something that felt very much like hope, as he remembered it. He steps back as you reach for the door handle and then pull it open. You get in and he pushes the door to, not wanting the moment to end. You open the window and he leans down, his face close to yours. You blush; not sure you are doing the right thing, but admitting to yourself that it certainly feels right.

Handing him the piece of paper you say “It was very nice to meet you James.”

He holds it in his hand and answers “The pleasure was mine. Drive safe.”

You nod and drive off, very happy with the results of your first night out alone.

 

Back in the bar, Steve and Sam had been patiently waiting for Bucky to return. “You don’t think he LEFT with her, do you?” Sam questioned, not believing the man could have been **that** lucky.

“No. He would have let us know if… there. There he is.”  
  


Bucky joined them without saying anything. He flagged the waitress for another drink.

“So,” Sam HAD to know, “you strike out with the pretty lady? Don’t feel bad man. It happens to the best of us. Well, not Cap, because he never even tries…”

Sam stops talking as Bucky reaches in his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He holds it up as he reads the name and number you had written there, and then with a smirk, he turns it around for Sam to see.

“Ah hell...” Sam shakes his head and Cap just grins. Looks like maybe the old Buck is back.

 


End file.
